A Year With The Killers
by Shadowen the Demon-Shinigami
Summary: You will have to read to find out. I'm not really good with summaries, but I can PROMISE it is a good story! XD Enjoy lovelies Rated T for now, might be rated M later on.


**Hey guys! This is another story, and I just wanted to, ya know...do one for the CreepyPastas. Now, before we begin, I would just like to get my character's description out of the way. And the disclaimer: I do not own the CreepyPasta family, just my character.  
Vespira Kuma: A skinny 16-year-old with not much of any figure, pale-skinned, black hair that goes to the middle of her back-and is somehow always in a slightly messy manner, no matter how much she brushes it-and strange amber eyes.**

_It was dark...and cold. I couldn't see anything, but I knew someone...or someTHING was within my reach in the blackness, but I was too afraid to reach out to find it. So I sat there, in my ball, staring ahead into the blackness._  
_Bbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
I heard a slight noise somewhere in the void, but I couldn't tell what it was...  
rrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
It was starting to get annoying, so I stood, intent on finding the source...  
RRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_  
My eyes snapped open, and upon instinct I slammed my palm over the snooze button on my alarm clock, the annoying ringing dying and my room falling silent once more.  
I pulled a pillow over my head, groaning loudly into the softness. Then I threw it away from me, the black-encased pillow falling to the floor.  
"Ves!" my mom called from downstairs. "Hurry up! You're going to be late!"  
_Late...for what? _I thought to myself, glancing over at my alarm clock for the time and date.  
Monday, August 18, 6:15.  
_This early?! Fuck...why'd I set that damn thing for 6:15?_ I thought to myself, pulling the covers over my head, intent on going back to sleep.  
_Hold on a second... MONDAY?!_  
Throwing the covers off me, I quite literally fell out of bed. My mind in a sudden rush, I forgot all about walking and crawled on all fours with haste to my bathroom. Only then did I stand, closing the door behind me.  
I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my messy hair, knowing full well it wouldn't entirely cooperate with me anyways. Then I exited the bathroom, walking straight over to my closet. Throwing open the door, I quickly scanned my wardrobe's contents, and chose a simple outfit.  
I quickly changed, and examined myself in the mirror. I wasn't much to look at, what with no figure. I was straight with only the slightest of maturity in my chest, but not really noticeable. I was wearing a black tank top with an off-white skull that had small angel wings on either side of it, black-and-red striped tights under a black ruffled skirt that went to the middle of my thighs, and black combat boots that went to my knees. Yes...that was my definition of simple.  
Slipping a black-and-red fingerless arm warmer onto each arm, I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where my mom was waiting for me. She looked a little angry, with her annoyed expression and arms crossed tightly across her chest.  
"It's about time," she said, stomping over to the kitchen table to grab her car keys.  
"Sorry...," I muttered, walking past her to the front door, and walking out of the house.  
Mom followed me, and we both made our way to our white Pontiac Montana van, entering the ten-year-old vehicle.  
"Are you ready?" she asked me, glancing my way expectantly.  
"No," I replied bluntly, leaning my head on the passenger side window, looking at the passing scenery.  
I could hear her soft sigh as she started the car. "I don't know why...you've done this before," she said.  
"Maybe I'm tired of having to move every year, especially since I can hardly make friends in the the first place, so those I do make get left behind for another one of your crazy leads," I muttered.  
She glanced my way again. "They're not crazy, Ves...they are clues to possibly the biggest breakthrough of history."  
"Hunting Creepy Pastas? Mom, they don't exist," I said, turning to face her. "They're urban myths, nothing more."  
Mom took a sharp intake, then turned from me, pulling out of our drive. "They are real...I'll prove it, too."  
End of discussion, apparently.  
The ride to our destination was silent from then on, Mom keeping her eyes on the road, and me just listening to 'Counting Bodies Like Sheep' by A Perfect Circle on my iPod.  
It was a good thirty minutes before mom finally parked the van in an almost vacant parking lot in front of a school.  
"We're here," Mom said curtly. Without so much as a glance, I grabbed my backpack out of the back seat, and slung it over my shoulder, slamming the passenger side door. With no wave goodbye, or no other acknowledgement of farewell, I walked up the stairs to the high school's main building and entered through the door.  
Instantly upon entering, I was greeted with the sight of about thirty-or-so kids scrambling to get to their class before the tardy bell rang. Sighing to myself, I took a slip of paper out of the side pocket of my pack, and read it.  
First-Science  
Second-Algebra  
Third-Gym  
Fourth-History  
Lunch  
Fifth-English  
Sixth-Study Hall  
Seventh-Art  
My right eye twitched at the thought of both gym class and algebra class. I wasn't a very athletic person, and I certainly was no whiz at math.  
The tardy bell, startling me, so I hurried to my first class...science.

Science wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. First of all, since I was the "new student", I had to introduce myself to the class and give, like, maybe five facts about myself. After that, I chose a seat towards the back of the class, near a window, where I had a clear view of outside. Using the helpful cover of my messy mop of hair, I plugged my ear-buds into my ears and hit 'Play' on my iPod, 'I Don't Wanna Die' by Hollywood Undead filling my ears.  
My thoughts drifted, leaving school behind.  
I must've dozed off longer than I realized, because after a while the bell rang, and students started filing out of the classroom in single file. What were we, kindergarteners?  
Anyways, after exiting my science class, I made my way over to my algebra class, fully bracing myself for the horrors that awaited me.  
I made it to the classroom, and immediately took up a seat in the back, hoping the teacher wouldn't call upon me for _anything_. Once again I plugged my ears up with music, this time 'Light 'em Up' by Fall Out Boys blared into my ears.  
It had only been about ten, maybe fifteen minutes into the class period, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked away from the window and to the person, and saw a girl around my age. She had a slight tan, and beach-curled honey-blonde hair that brought out the color in her gray eyes. She wore a long-sleeved teal turtle neck, black skinny jeans, and white high-heel sandals.  
"Hi!" she whispered enthusiastically, before taking the desk next to mine. "I'm Laramie."  
"I'm...Vespira," I replied, taking out one of my ear buds.  
"Pretty name," Laramie said, smiling.  
"Um...thanks," I muttered awkwardly. "Yours is pretty cool too."  
Laramie giggled. "Thank you," she trilled, opening her algebra book.  
I, on the other hand, put my ear bud back in, currently listening the 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' by Drowning Pool.  
The rest of the class period was uneventful, save for the apparent class clown getting bored to the point he ran up the the algebra teacher and pantsed him, resulting him in going to the office. Very mature, man...very mature.  
_Finally_ the bell rang for the next period, and I exited the room quite quickly, to my surprise. My next period was gym, so I don't know why I would be so eager to leave for that class.  
I made it into the gym, and nearly walked right back out.  
It was war-ball day.  
"Fuck...," I muttered, setting my backpack on the bleachers and taking a seat on one of the blue, plastic seats.  
"You must be the new kid," a gruff voice from behind me said, causing me to jump slightly. I turned, and saw an older guy, with a thinning hairline, wearing gym shorts, a t-shirt, and white sneakers.  
"Uh...yeah," I said, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"I'm Coach Hawkins. Today, as you can probably tell, is war-ball day. You _will_ participate, even though you're new to the team, so get changed," the guy barked, walking off to talk to the obvious captains of the two war-ball teams.  
"Bark-bark to you too," I muttered, unzipping my pack, retrieving my gym outfit. I slipped into the locker rooms, quickly changing into my outfit: a baggy black t-shirt, dark gray gym shorts that went a little past my knees, and black tennis-shoes.  
I exited the locker rooms and made my way over to Coach Hawkins.  
"That was fast," he said without taking so much as a glance my way. "You'll be on Laramie's team," he continued, walking over to a scoreboard.  
_Laramie...?_ I thought to myself, turning my head to the sound of a surprisingly already-familiar voice calling me over.  
"Hey, Vespira! Come on, the game's about to begin!" Laramie called, waving me over.  
Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the preppy girl, accepting my horrible fate as dodge-ball target practice.  
The piercing screech of the whistle blew, and both teams bolted for the five balls in the middle of the court. My team got three, the other team got two.  
Did I mention I stayed behind on the wall with a couple of other kids who obviously don't like this game either?  
Since my team had one more ball, they went in for a swift attack. All at once, three balls practically shot themselves at the other team, two striking their marks. From where I was, I could see Laramie high-five some other girl with straight brown hair, and pat the back of a guy with black hair.  
Then they bolted back to the wall with me and the others, seeing that the other team had all five balls now.  
Our 'enemy' advanced, throwing all five balls in unison at us. One came sailing at my head, and I ducked, covering my head with my arms. The ball hit the wall above my head, a loud _THWAP_ coming with the impact. I felt something brush my leg, and I opened my eyes to find one of the rubber spheres right next to my leg.  
"C'mon, Ves! Pick up the ball! We've got them!" Laramie shouted.  
Hesitating a moment longer, I picked up the ball and quickly made my way over to my teammates, where we all threw the balls in sync.  
Three hit, two hit the wall. Mine came dangerously close to a kid's head, and he glanced over at the spot the ball had hit, and I saw his chest deflate, as if he had let out a breath he'd been holding in.  
A loud clap of thunder outside startled all of us, and several of the prissy-girls screamed like babies.  
"That's odd," Hawkins said, checking his phone. "There's not supposed to be rain today."  
"Actually," Laramie said, "...there was a twenty percent chance, so yeah, in a sense, there was."  
"Oh really...," Hawkins muttered.  
_**Attention all students and staff**_  
We all turned our attention to the sudden voice over the intercom, curious as to what the principal had to say.  
**_Due to the sudden weather change, and the residential twister sightings, school will be let out early. All students please report to the bus loading area. Those who are driven to school, report to the office. Your parents will be called straight away. That is all. When you get home, it is wise for you to stay indoors and away from windows and doors. Have a pleasant rest of the day, and stay safe._**  
After that, the intercom shut off, leaving the gym in silence.  
"Oooo, a twister sighting? The weather got that bad that quick?" a girl with silky black hair asked her bleach-blonde friend.  
"Actually," I spoke up, "...it _has_ been pretty overcast all day, so it wasn't really a quick development."  
"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, smiling. "Okay then!"  
I rolled my eyes. This school was full of ditsy people, I swear.  
"Well, you all heard the big man. Go get changed and report to your designated areas," Hawkins barked, ushering us to the locker rooms.

I was the last one to be picked up at the office. Apparently, according to my mom, she had been in the middle of one of her 'leads' when the principal called her, informing her of the situation.  
"Well on the bright side,Ves," she said, pulling out of the driveway, "...you can come with me to follow this new lead I ha-"  
"Actually, Mom, I was hoping just to go home. I've got a headache," I interjected, leaning my head on the passenger-side window. I really _did _have a headache, too. It had started just before the first kid left the office.  
"...Oh... Alright then," she said, and that was the end of that.  
After the thirty minute ride home, Mom dropped me off at the door and drove right back off after telling me she might be in late. I had agreed, and gone inside, trudging up the the stairs to my room. I unlocked my bedroom door, walked in, threw my backpack down, and flopped down onto my bed, burying my face in the soft black pillows.  
It wasn't long before I fell asleep, closing my eyes to the world, letting darkness shroud my mind as I faded into my dream world...

**So how was that guys? I really appreciate feedback, I really do! Let me know what you think, okay? I promise I will try to get Chapter Two up soon! Ciao for now! XD**


End file.
